Un moment dans la vie d'un garde du corps
by Justu-Chan
Summary: Après tout, on s'intéresse toujours à nos petits pervers préférés, mais pourquoi ne nous intéresserions nous pas à ce qui protègent notre chère Akihito hein ? Alors venez découvrir cela dans je pense bien quatre drabble avec peut-être quelques bonus intéressant ! Publication trèèèès irrégulière par contre et un petit rated M pour être sur !
1. Devant la porte

_Une moment dans la vie d'un garde du corps._

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Ohayooooooooo 8D_

_Je me présente... euuuh, baahh... je suis la première auteure de Justu-Chan, la grosse perverse, fan de yaoi très alléchants ! Eh wouiii, nous somme deux en tout ! Bon, passons, c'est juste un essai, normalement, ce poste se limitera à quatre drabbles sur les gardes du corps de notre chère Asami_Sama *-*_

_Sur cela, bonne lecture, bisous sucréééé _

_Disclaimer:__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, Ayano-chan n'a pas voulu me les prêter :(_

_Drabble n°1:_

**_Alors, toi, tu seras assigné à l'appartement d'Asami-sama. Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur, il ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un sans prend à se qui lui appartient._**

_Je regardais mon aîné avec des yeux vides de tous sentiments, ne laissant pas transparaître mon effroi rien quand pensant à la sentence qui pourrait m'arriver, si jamais cela venait à arriver. Je lui répondis alors d'un __**Hai !**__ détaché, avant de me dépêcher d'aller à mon poste. Une fois placé devant la porte de mon patron, je restais immobile, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Quelques heures passèrent avant que l'ascenseur n'émette un bruit qui prouvait qu'il venait d'arriver à destination. La main posé maintenant sur mon arme, près à la dégainer. J'attendis patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent pour voir mon employeur en sortir, une cigarette bientôt terminé entre les lèvres. Je me remis correctement alors et m'inclinais à son passage avant que la porte de l'appartement ne se referme. Me placent devant, je pouvais déjà entendre les cris de rage de l'amant d'Asami-Sama qui se transformerais bientôt en gémissements de plaisir._

_C'était vraiment des journées bien ordinaire._

_The End !_

_Note de l'auteur:__ Voilaaaa mon premier drabble, un petit essai on va dire, je n'en suis pas spécialement fière mais bon, je m'en contenterais ! Par contre, pour celle qui veulent, je pourrais vous écrire se qui se passe d'intéressant derrière cette porte huhu 8D _


	2. Le chauffeur

_Un moment dans la vie d'un garde du corps_

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Je suis de retouuuuuuuur huhu 8D_

_Alors voici mon second drabble qui sera tous de suite suivi du troisième, autant y aller dans la foulé hein ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira évidement et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je pourrais faire !_

_Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer__: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, Ayano-Chan n'a pas voulu me les prêter :(_

_Drabble n°2:_

_J'attendais Asami-sama devant la voiture, la porte arrière ouverte prêt à l'accueillir. Un fois qu'il fût monté à l'intérieur, je la refermais et m'installa à l'avant sur le siège conducteur. J'attendis alors ses indications :_

_** A mon appartement **_

_Comme à l'accoutumé, ça voix était froide. Habitué, je démarrais pour m'engouffrer petit à petit dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. Une fois arrivé à destination, la porte arrière se rouvrit, laissant apparaître l'amant de mon employeur habillé d!un costume sûrement hors de prix. Je compris alors, qu'ils allaient à une de ces soirées mondaines où Akihito finissait souvent soul. _

_Je sentais que cette soirée allais être horriblement mouvementée !_

_The End.__  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Voilaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt !_


	3. Quand Asami est malade

_Un moment dans la vie d'un garde du corps_

_Note de l'auteur:__ Bah j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire que bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer:__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, Ayano-Chan n'a pas voulu mes les prêter :(_

_Drabble n°3:_

_Hier soir, Asami-sama n'avait pas l'air spécialement en forme. Alors, ce matin quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai entendu qu'il était couché au lit avec quarante de fièvre, je me suis alors dévoué pour m'en occuper. Je lui avais donc préparé un bon bouillon, de la lecture pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'ennuyer. Remarquant qu'il manquait plusieurs médicaments, j'étais parti lui en acheter, prenant mon temps, je n'étais revenu qu'une heure plus tard. Mais alors que je pénétrais dans la chambre de mon employeur, je pus distinguer sous les couvertures une deuxième forme contre laquelle mon boss était lové . Je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner qui c'était en voyant les habits posé sur la chaise à ma droite. je compris alors en voyant le portable posé sur la table de chevet de mon patron, qu'il avait appelé son amant pendant mon absence. Je soupirais d'épuisement et décidais de les laisser seuls._

_Décidément, ce garçon était bien le remède efficace pour Asami-sam._

_The End._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Un drabble très cours, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup, ceux qui ont le manga Viewfinder reconnaîtront la scène qui est un petit bonus à la fin d'un des tomes que j'ai revisité à ma sauce en fait ^-^ en tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! _


	4. Mort

_Un moment dans la vie d'un garde du corps:_

_Reponse au review:_

_Ohayooooooo ! Alors oui, je fais des commentaires groupés, c'est plus simple, aloooooors je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise, ouii j'avais envie de faire un Akihito qui accepte sa relation avec Asami et qui s'en occupe quand il faut. Je trouvais ça plutôt chou alors voilaaaa ! J'espère bien que vous avez au-moins apprécier ! Sur cela, merciiii beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me motive et me remonte à bloooooooc !_

_Note de l'auteur:__ Ohayooooo, wouiiiiiii je sais, je reviens après quelques semaines d'absences mais c'était pour me consacrer à mes études bien sur ^o^ ! Alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai pensé vous poster ce drabble la et un petit bonus que ce qui se passe derrière la porte dans le drabble n°1 ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bisous sucré et bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer:__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, Ayano-Chan n'a pas voulu mes les prêter :(_

_Drabble n°4:_

_Asami venait de sortir de l'entrepôt. Il soupirait, un mort de plus à ajouter à sa longue liste. Sortant une cigarette, il la coinçait entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer, laissant la nicotine calmer peu à peu ses nerfs et sa haine. Il se rappelait encore de l'exécution de cet homme de main à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et la protection de SON amant. Il laissait les souvenirs de ses quelques minutes l'envahir à nouveau._

_**Flash Back:**_

_Je pointais mon arme entre les yeux de cette pourriture. La rage montait petit à petit en moi rien qu'en repensant au corps souillé et couvert d'hématomes de MON Akihito. Je regardais avec dégoût l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant moi, le visage en sang et à moitié défiguré. Son regard arrogant et son sourire goguenard laissa mon self contrôle partir petit à petit. Je lui soufflais d'une voix glaciale avant de l'exécuter :_

_**-As-tu une dernière chose à ajouter déchet ?**_

_Gardant toujours se sourire arrogant plaqué aux lèvres, sa voix s'éleva dans l'air :_

**_-Oh oui... Je dois t'avouer qu'avoir pu profiter de la vue de ton jouer retenant ses larmes et ses cris de douleurs était encore plus bandant que de l'avoir baisé.. On voit bien que ta pute personnelle a été très bien éduqué, ça... ?!_**

_je ne le laissais pas fini sa phrase, vidant mon chargeur sur ce traître, ne supportant plus de l'entendre insulter Takaba. Je me délectais maintenant de la vue de sa tête transpercé par mes balles, de son sang se vidant sur le sol de cette entrepôt désaffecté et des morceaux de cervelles gisant au sol. Je rangeais mon arme avant de me diriger vers la sortie laissant mes hommes de main nettoyer la scène._

**_Fin du Flash Back:_**__

_Il savait que c'était bien l'une des premières fois ou il avait été autant excité à l'idée d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils sachent tous qu'on ne sans prenait pas impunément à SON amant, sans réveiller la colère qui grondait à l'intérieur d'Asami. Il tuerait, et il tuera toujours pour son amant._

_The End__ !_

_Note de Fin, fin, fin de l'auteur:_

_Et voilaaaaa, mon recueille et fini, j'ai été heureuse de vous faire découvrir cette univers et de vous faire apprécier mes récit, je vous dis à bientôt pour mes prochain One-Shot et peut-être bien fiction en espérant vous y retrouver ! Je publierais le lemon un peut plus tard des que j'aurais fini de l'écrire ! Sur cela bisous sucré et à bientôt ! _


End file.
